The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a toner container which contains toner.
An image forming apparatus which forms an image on a print sheet by electrophotography, such as a copying machine and a printer, is equipped with a developing device. A developer which includes toner is contained in the developing device. The developing device develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum, with the toner included in the developer. The toner image developed on the image carrier is fixed onto a print sheet by a fixing device. The toner that has not been transferred onto the print sheet during the fixation may remain on the image carrier on which the fixation has been performed. Thus, conventionally, a waste toner collection device which removes toner remaining on an image carrier and collects the toner as waste toner has been known.
In such a type of a waste toner collection device, the waste toner removed from the image carrier is received into a waste toner container included in the waste toner collection device. The waste toner container is configured to be mountable to and detachable from an image forming apparatus. When the waste toner container becomes full of the waste toner, the waste toner collection device detects that the waste toner container is full, with a detection sensor such as a weight sensor, and notifies a user that the waste toner container is full. By confirming the notification, the user can recognize timing at which the waste toner container is to be replaced.